Take Over
by TheOneAndOnlySlytherinTimeLady
Summary: AU Hogwarts during seventh year. Voldemort has 4 children, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Skye. The school gets a shock when the children reveal themselves, and then Voldemort attacks. Who will live and who will die? Read on to find out. OOC Hermione, OOC Draco, OOC Harry, OOC Weasley's.


Riddle's Take Over

Harry turned to his brother and sisters, anticipating their responses to his question. Albus Dumbledore was about to get the shock of his life, along with the rest of the school. The quadlets were the children of Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard in the world, but Harry and Hermione had been posing as muggleborn twins for the last 6 years, whose parents were supposedly murdered by Death Eaters. Draco had been posing as the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, whose real daughter Mia was at Beauxbatons Academy in France. But of course, there was also Skye, who had decided to disguise herself as a stereotypical nerdy bookworm, complete with pigtails and glasses, keeping herself secluded from her classmates. The four children were sat in an alcove, planning how they were going to announce it. "It will sound more truthful if Draco announces his allegiance first, as he is supposedly the son of a Death Eater." Hermione said, using her logic whilst the rest of her siblings argued. "Okay, that sound's good. Then Skye can say her piece, leading Harry and Hermione to come in and say their bit." Draco agreed, standing up and clearing his throat. "Are we sure everyone is in the hall?" Harry asked, to which Skye nodded. "Yeah. I checked the hospital wing already, and no-one is left in Ravenclaw tower. Susan told me that Hufflepuff is empty too." Hermione grinned. "Gryffindor's clear. Slytherin?" She told them, directing the last part at Draco. "Clear. Let's do this."

The Great Hall was silent as Dumbledore made a speech. "Before we eat, I'd like to take the opportunity to ask my staff if they have any notices." Before he could turn around, Draco burst through the door. "I have a notice, Headmaster, Sir." Albus looked suspicious, but nodded anyway. "I'd just like the opportunity to address my fellow schoolmates and tell them that I have a confession. I have been posing as the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but as the Slytherin students know already, I am not a Malfoy. Their only child attends Beauxbatons Academy. My real name is Draco Riddle, and I am the son of Lord Voldemort." The whole hall gasped collectively, and before they had a chance to take in this information, Skye sauntered in. She had taken the charms off and had her hands on her hips, ready to confess. "I, Skye Waters, also have a confession to make. I am Skye Riddle, and I am Lord Voldemort's daughter." Again, the hall gasped, but like with Draco, they had no chance to take it in, as the doors opened once again, this time revealing Harry and Hermione Granger. "Which just leaves us. My name is Hermione Riddle, and I am Draco Riddle's twin sister. I am Lord Voldemort's daughter." Harry stepped forwards. "I am Harry Riddle, Skye Riddle's twin brother, and I am Lord Voldemort's son."

Albus Dumbledore stood up after he had gotten over the original shock. He immediately turned to his Potion's master, Severus Snape. "Did you know about this, Severus?" Severus smirked. "Yes, Sir. I did indeed know about their parentage. But as you know, I am not allowed to divulge that information." Suprisingly, it was Ron that spoke next. "You traitors! I trusted you both! The three of us saved the stone in first year, rescued Ginny in second year. We helped to catch Peter and save Sirius in third year. You were in the triwizard tournament and taught by a Death Eater in fourth year. We went to the department of mysteries in fifth year and we watched Sirius die at the hands of Bellatrix. I can't believe you did this. I knew there was something going on at the start of last year when you started to hang out with Skye and follow Draco around, but I never thought you'd be traitors." By the end, he was fuming, but so were Hermione and Skye. "Oh, I'm sorry. We were not trying to save the stone, we were trying to get it for Voldemort. Second year, Ginny was sorted to Slytherin, do you wanna know why? She's not even a Weasley, she's our younger sister! We saved her because it would be our fault if she died, since we were the one's who opened it. We didn't try to catch Peter, it was an act. He works for father. Sirius killed your precious aurors, Potter and Evans, because he was jealous. It was him that killed Lupin at the end of the year." Skye screamed.

Ten minutes later, they were still yelling. "Fourth year, Harry entered the tournament purposely, he knew about the portkey, Cedric wasn't supposed to be there. Harry had to be there, to give Pettigrew his blood for the ritual to strengthen our father to human form. Fifth year, let's not go there. Long story short, the plan was always that Sirius would die, but you decided to bring Longbottom and Lovegood with us. Ginny was going to come anyway, she'd never miss the death of the man who tried to rape her. We knew the Death Eaters would be there, why do you think they didn't harm us, only you, Neville and Luna? Last year was the one year where we had no choice but to put our covers in jeopardy and meet up with each other, to plan our next move and to take the dark mark." Hermione screamed. Ron sat back down in shock and Ginny stood up. "It's all true. My name is Georgina Riddle, Ginny for short." She pulled her left sleeve up to her elbow and showed them the dark mark. "As for how I became a Weasley, well that's simple. Molly and Arthur always wanted a daughter, but she couldn't conceive any, and father needed a family that would be able to look after me so that nobody ever found out about me. My mother took me to the Burrow and modified Molly and Arthur's memories so that they thought I was their daughter."

The hall went silent before a Gryffindor fourth year shouted over to Harry and Hermione. "I thought you two were muggleborn?" Harry sighed and stepped forward. "Mother and father needed an appropriate cover for us too. He got one of his Death Eaters to kill a muggle couple, and paid a reporter from the Prophet to write an article about how they died in a tragic accident and left behind their two children. We were then put into the care of a wizarding family that father had paid to look after us." Hermione nodded her agreement. "Neville, as the chosen one, shouldn't you be a little more scared by our revelation? I know he's my father and I shouldn't say this, but you're a good person. Are you sure you want to battle him? I mean, I can't talk him out of it, but surely you don't want to die?" Neville shrugged. "I have to battle him, Hermione, but thank you. I know I'm on the side of the light, but I'm not going to beat him. The dark side will win. Everyone dies eventually, some sooner than others. It's my time; if I survive, well, lucky me." Neville stood up and Gryffindor stood with him. "Is he coming to Hogwarts?" The four children nodded. "When?" Skye sighed. "Not today." Neville nodded.

"Let's see, shall we? Who's got a bigger army?" The Slytherin table immediately stood up and walked forwards, stopping to stand behind the four siblings. The Gryffindors did the same with Neville; Ron and Lavender stood either side of him. Ginny looked for a moment. The Weasley twins frowned and she frowned too. She'd grown up with these boys, they were like a second family to her. But then she remembered who she really was, and ran to her siblings side, casting a loving glance at the two older Gryffindors, hoping that they got the message. They nodded at her and then they settled into their respective roles. All of a sudden, Harry cried out. "It's father, he's coming! He's changed his mind. Unforseeable circumstances have made it impossible for him to wait. Prepare the ranks!" Curses flew across the hall as students panicked. Albus was struck with a curse and the hall fell silent when they realised it was the killing curse. "STOP!" Professor McGonagall screamed. "First, second and third years, go to the Slytherin common room. It's under the lake, you will be safe from the battle. The rest of you, pick your side and separate." The Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws followed the Riddle children to the forest where the Dark Lord was waiting. Everyone was given a mask and then they waited. They watched over the wall as everyone on the side of the light got into position and then the Death Eaters ambushed the school.

Twenty minutes later, Skye and Hermione were running through the corridors, taking down every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that didn't have a mask. They left teachers, as they'd need them to run the school when it reopened. Suddenly, they saw Ginny crying over a body, a family surrounding her. "Gin?" The whole group looked up, and the girls removed their masks before kneeling beside the body. "Fred? Oh my God, I hope it wasn't me that did this." Skye pulled out her wand. "Mention this to nobody. I'm only doing this because you cared for my sister when she needed it most, and he was a good student and was nice to Mione all the time I was undercover." She put her wand to her heart and pulled out something white, almost like a memory. She placed the wand to Fred's heart and muttered a spell, watching as the boy's chest started to rise and fall. Fred opened his eyes and looked at his family who was balling. "Fred, Skye just saved your life. You died, she did this complicated thing and now you're alive." George said. He turned to her. "How long will I live now?" Skye bowed her head. "You'll live a normal long life. As for me, I will die in 5 years." And with that, Skye, Hermione and Ginny ran back into the battle.

Outside, the Death Eaters were gathering. When they arrived, everyone looked shocked. Ginny and Hermione were holding her up as they walked. "Skye, I saw what you did with Mr Weasley back there. We all did. That was a stupid thing to do, but very brave. Are you okay?" Her father came up to her and caught her as she fell out of their arms. "She got hit by a cruciatus curse from one of the aurors as we were running. Then got hit with a cutting charm." Skye was lay face down on the ground when Neville came out of the castle to fight Voldemort. Everyone else followed him to watch and it was then that the Weasley's noticed Skye, covered in cuts and shaking from the cruciatus. Mr and Mrs Weasley heard Nymphadora Tonks cackle at the girl and immediately ran to the other side of the courtyard. "We are not staying on the side of the light any longer." Fred and George followed them and Fred knelt down beside Skye. "Time to repay the favor, Miss Riddle." He whispered. He healed the cuts on her body and slipped her a calming draught laced with a pain reliever. "We're joing the dark side. Can't speak for Ronniekins, Percy and Bill, but I know Charlie has supported the dark side for a long time."

An hour later, the battle was over and Neville was dead, as were most of the light side. Eventually, the teachers were persuaded that Dumbledore's idea of how wizards should be was very wrong, and they agreed to the way that Voldemort thought. When Hogwarts was repaired, only purebloods and halfbloods would be accepted to learn magical skills. The students that had been down in the dungeons were sorted and the muggleborns sent back to the muggle world after they had their memories wiped. The rest of the students went home to their parents and all was well again. For now...

20 Years Later

It was a summer day in August and the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy, was stood outside the gates to Hogwarts with the new Headmaster, Severus Snape. Minerva McGonagall passed away a few years before, unfortunately missing the grand opening of the new school. The building work had taken a lot longer than anticipated, as much of the damage was unrepairable, meaning that parts of the castle had to be rebuilt. But now it was finished, and the new first years had been invited for a first look around.

Skye and Fred had married shortly after the war, and the wedding had been a grand event. They now had an eleven year old daughter called Grace who was just as beautiful, fierce and funny as her parents were. Grace Weasley-Riddle was best friends with all her cousins, and couldn't wait to have adventures at Hogwarts with them. Draco and Pansy had a son called Scorpius, who was twelve, and a daughter who was eleven, called Taylor. Harry had married Mia Malfoy, who had graduated from Beauxbatons and was gutted to have missed the battle. They had an eleven year old son called Tom, after his grandad. Hermione and Theodore Nott had got married shotly after Draco and Pansy, and had twins, a girl and a boy, named Angel and Jacob, who were 12 years old.

As they walked around the school, a tear slipped down Skye's face. "They're going to love it. Let's hope that it isn't as eventful as our years were." Fred smiled as they joined the rest of their friends. "It won't be. They'll have the best years of their lifes. Especially now that first years are allowed to play quidditch." Everybody just laughed. All was finally well in the wizarding world.

THE END


End file.
